Known products and methods for production of coated aluminosilicates for use as proppants are comprised of mainly coated crystalline quartz (sand) and sintered bauxite or alumina that has been formed into hollow microspheres to reduce its apparent density. These known products and methods are deficient because they are expensive and cumbersome to produce in the form most effective for use as a proppant.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method of producing coated pre-sintered or calcined ceramic particles with a thermosetting resin.